Aria H. Kanzaki/Image Gallery
Light Novel (Main Story) Hidan no Aria Volume 1 Cover.jpg|Volume 1 Aria01 002.jpg|Character Info Aria01 006-007.jpg Aria01 029.jpg Aria01 061.jpg Aria01 085.jpg|Kinji see Aria Naked Aria01 177.jpg|Aria Crying Aria01 207.jpg Aria01 265.jpg Aria01 275.jpg Aria01 278.jpg|End of Volume 1 Illustration Aria02 000b.jpg|Volume 2 Aria02 000c.jpg Aria02 002.jpg Aria02 006-007.jpg|Aria, Kinji, and Shirayuki Confrontation with Durandal Aria02 035.jpg Aria02 045.jpg Aria02 065.jpg Aria02 115.jpg|Aria Catches Kinji and Shirayuki Aria02 253.jpg|Kinji Faith in Aria Aria03 003-005.jpg|Volume 3 Aria03 006-008.jpg Aria03 021.jpg Aria03 063.jpg Aria03 181.jpg Aria03 271.jpg|Aria, Kinji, and Riko Final Attack on Vlad Aria04 002.jpg|Volume 4 Aria04 006-007.jpg|Aria, Kinji, Kana, and Patra Aria04 027.jpg|Aria Summer School Uniform Aria04 059.jpg|Aria vs. Kana Aria04 089.jpg Aria04 261.jpg Aria04 275.jpg Aria05 002.jpg|Volume 5 Aria05 005.jpg Aria05 025.jpg|Aria and Sherlock Aria05 069.jpg Aria05 115.jpg Aria05 140.jpg|Aria and Kinji Aria05 261.jpg Aria06 002-004.jpg|Volume 6 Aria06 005-007.jpg Aria06 099.jpg|Aria, Kinji, Riko, and Reki Aria07 004-006.jpg|Volume 7 Aria07 159.jpg|Aria and Reki on Bad Terms Aria07 219.jpg|Aria and Reki Make-Up Aria07 243.jpg|Kinji Giving Aria a Ring Aria08 003.jpg|Volume 8 Aria08 045.jpg|Hilda and Aria Aria08 107.jpg Aria08 137.jpg Light Novel IX.jpg|Volume 9 Aria09 003-005.jpg|Aria, Kinji, and Riko vs. Hilda Aria09 165.jpg|Aria about Ready to Kick Kinji Aria09 239.jpg Aria09 263.jpg Aria09 274.jpg|End of Volume 9 Sketch Aria10 003-005.jpg|Volume 10 Aria10 088.jpg|Aria Dressed Up as a Fairy Aria10 189.jpg|Aria Kissing Kinji Aria11 006-008.jpg|Volume 11 Aria11 075.jpg|Aria Going Berserk Aria11 253.jpg|Aria Almost Kissing Kinji Aria12 251.jpg|Volume 12 Aria13 003.jpg|Volume 13 Aria13 085.jpg|Aria Passport Aria13 187.jpg|Aria and Kinji Fighting Again Aria14 003.jpg|Volume 14 Aria14 105.jpg Aria14 380.jpg|Aria and Kinji Back-to-Back Aria16 02.jpg|Volume 16 Hidan no Aria Volume 17 Cover.jpg|Volume 17 Aria17 09.jpg Aria17 11.jpg Aria17 12.jpg Aria17 13.jpg|End of Volume 17 Sketch Aria18 01.jpg|Volume 18--Scarlet Ammo Activated Aria18 04.jpg|Aria Crying Aria18 07.jpg|Aria Pushing Kinji Away Aria19 01.jpg|Volume 19 Aria19 04.jpg Aria19 12.jpg|Aria and Minuet Aria20 01.jpg|Volume 20 Aria20 04.jpg|Sherlock Returns Aria21 01.jpg|Volume 21 Aria21 04.jpg|Aria and Kinji are about to Kiss Aria21 05.jpg|Aria in NASA Suit Aria21 07.jpg|Aria and her Mom Reunited Aria21 11.jpg Aria22 06.jpg|Volume 22 Aria23 02.jpg|Volume 23 Aria24 10.jpg|Volume 24--Aria and Beretta Fighting Over Kinji Aria25 02.JPG|Volume 25--Aria and Beretta Aria25 09.JPG Aria28 12.jpg|Volume 28--Aria and Kinji Hidan no Aria Volume 29 Cover.jpg|Volume 29 Aria29 09.jpg|Aria Blushing Aria29 13.jpg|End of Volume 29 Sketch Aria30 08.jpg|Volume 30--Aria Mad (Again) Aria31 02.jpg|Volume 31--Relationship Chart Aria32 01.jpg|Volume 32--Aria Eating a Peachbun Side-Stories Hidan no Aria Reloaded Cast-Off Table Volume Cover.jpg|Reloaded: Cast-Off Table Volume Cover AriaSS01 BD 01.jpg|Cover I AriaSS01 BD 03.jpg|Cover II AriaSS01 BD 05.jpg|Cover III AriaSS01 BD 07.jpg|Cover IV AriaSS01 BD 09.jpg|Cover V AriaSS01 BD 11.jpg|Cover VI AriaSS01 BD 13.jpg|Cover VII AriaSS01 BD 02.jpg|Mahjong AriaSS01 01.jpg|Aria and Reki AriaSS01 03.jpg|Aria's Loss AriaSS01 10.jpg|Aria Happy AriaSS01 11.jpg|End of Reloaded: Cast-Off Table Volume Sketch AriaSS01 BD 01 Clean.jpg AriaSS01 BD 03 Clean.jpg AriaSS01 BD 05 Clean.jpg AriaSS01 BD 07 Clean.jpg AriaSS01 BD 09 Clean.jpg AriaSS01 BD 11 Clean.jpg AriaSS01 BD 13 Clean.jpg AriaSS01 Aria.jpg Hidan no Aria The Case of Naruse Yukari Cover.jpg|The Case of Naruse Yukari Cover AriaSS02.jpg|Aria Running Away Hidan no Aria The Case of the Lost Peachbuns.jpg|The Case of the Lost Peachbuns AriaSS03.jpg|Aria Angry at Kinji (Again) Hidan no Aria Scarlet Festa Cover.jpg|10th Anniversary Special Cover Manga (Main Story) Aria manga vol1.jpg|Volume 1 Ews cinoss hidan no aria ch04.14-15.jpg Aria manga vol2.jpg|Volume 2 Aria manga vol3.jpg|Volume 3 Aria manga vol5.jpg|Volume 5 Aria manga vol10.jpg|Volume 10 Aria manga vol12.jpg|Volume 12 Aria manga vol16.jpg|Volume 16 Aria SW manga vol1.jpg|Shiden's Witch Volume 1 Aria SW manga vol4.jpg|Shiden's Witch Volume 4 QDVqmBb.jpg Anime (Main Story) Aria The Scarlet Ammo - 01 Raw (512x288 H264 AAC)-.mp4 snapshot 15.35 -2011.04.15 05.06.10-.jpg|Kinji Holding Aria Hidan-no-aria-05.jpg Capture.jpg|Eyecatch--Kinji Hugging Aria Video Game (Main Story) CR_Hidan_no_Aria_II_Main_Image.jpg|CR Hidan no Aria II Promotional Image top_aria_chara.jpg|Aria Character Profile hidannoariani_61.jpg Hidannoariani 19.jpg|Team Baskerville P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III.jpg|P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III Girls.jpg P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III Aria.jpg P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III Information 1.jpg P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III Information 2.jpg P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III Information 3.jpg P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III Information 4.jpg P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III Aria Display.jpg P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III Aria and Riko.jpg P Aria the Scarlet Ammo III Aria vs Kaname.jpg AA Light Novel Aa light novel vol1cover.jpg|AA Volume 1 AriaAA01 01.jpg|AA Volume 1 Inner Cover AriaAA01 02.jpg|Aria and Akari I AriaAA01 06.jpg AriaAA01 08.jpg AriaAA01 14.jpg|End of AA Volume 1 Sketch AriaAA02 11.jpg|AA Volume 2--Aria and a Depressed Akari AriaAA03 04.jpg|AA Volume 3--Aria and Akari II AriaAA03 09.jpg|Aria Hugging Akari AriaAA04 10.jpg|AA Volume 4 AA Manga Aa manga vol1.jpg|AA Volume 1 Aa manga vol10.jpg|AA Volume 10 Aa manga vol14.jpg|AA Final Volume AA Anime AA Video Game Cr hidannoaria-aa-gazou4.jpg|CR Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA AA Video Game Character Profiles.jpg|Character Profile Other Aria_Artwork_Cover_Clean.jpg|Art Work Cover (No Text) Aria_Swimsuit_Illustration.jpg|Swimsuit Illustration Aria and Kinji Promo Image.jpg|Aria and Kinji Konachan.com - 100783 sample.jpg Konachan.com - 112707 sample.jpg 208195_459129607459629_1491366824_n-2.JPG 559601 453066671399256 696675376 n.jpg Anime photo.jpg Cameo.jpg|Aria in Mayo Chiki aria01_1600_1200.jpg -hna-Aria.jpg Aria06 1600 1200.jpg|Team Baskerville Aria data.png Aria.jpg Hidan no Aria AA front image.jpg Hidan no aria double a poster 2.jpg Aa-newtype-2015nov.jpg Ariaaa Megami-186 2015-11.jpg Bulls eye anime cover.jpg Pulse anime cover.jpg Aria the Scarlet Ammo Character Comic Complex.png Yande.jpg Hidan.no.Aria.full.668917.jpg Kinji Aria Shirayuki Riko Reki Jeanne.jpg|Main Characters Before Lisa Aria and Chia Kawasumi.jpg|Aria and Chia Kawasumi in Promoting Cheers! Volume 1 Aria_and_Chia_Kawasumi_Clean.jpg|Aria and Chia (No Text) 2017 MF Bunko J's Light Novel Heroine Contest.jpg|2017 MF Bunko J's Light Novel Heroine Contest 2018 September Monthly Comic Alive Issue.jpg|Swimsuit Aria on the Cover of Monthly Comic Action September 2018 Issue 10th Anniversary Blu ray Box Set.jpg|10th Anniversary Blu-ray Box Set Aria and Kinji.jpg|Aria and Kinji - 10th Anniversary Special acchara01.png mZHjLLx.png Category:Character Galleries